Lost in 65 Millions Years
by L.D.Edwards
Summary: What if a human meets Aladar and his friends and family and journeys with them to the Nesting Grounds? Join Delaney as she meets some dinosaurs and must face danger and she has to be brave in order for her to get home. She must be brave and she must have a powerful spirit. She will use her necklace that has a power for her to travel anywhere she goes. She must be brave to do it.
1. Two Different Worlds

I was different from the rest and I want to have fun since it's summer vacation for me and I just want to have fun while it last. In a different world an dinosaur egg landed on a lemur island. The lemurs have never seen a dinosaur egg before and one lemur who is a female went closer to the egg As she sniffed the egg, it began to crack which made her startled and she opened it a bit and she said, "Dad, get over here" Then her father came and asked what was it. Back in my world I was going to swim in my pool and I wore my two piece swimsuit that is light purple with some patterns and I wore black shorts over the bottoms of it. I even wore the necklace my aunt gave me and I felt like I was an outsider and I don't fit in anymore.

I sighed and made a wish, " **I wish I had a friend**." Then my necklace began to glow and before a scream could be made a blinding flash of light blinding me and nothing.


	2. Meeting Aladar

I landed in the trees and landed with a thud to the ground. I was unconscious for awhile until I heard a voice that reached to my ears, it sounded like a young man, "Are you ok miss?" I struggled to open my eyes and said, "I think so. Who said that?" I opened my eyes, but my vision was blurry so I shook my head a bit. What I saw made my eyes open wide and gasped. Staring at me was an iguanodon! Although what came next was something I never saw coming. Even in a dream. "You sure you're okay?", the dinosaur said in the same young man voice.

"AAHHHHHH!" I screamed and backed away while pointing my finger at the dinosaur "D-d-Dinosaur! Dinosaur's talking!", I said with a gasp and for me things do not go well. I was like the size of a lemur. I started to stand up while the dinosaur just lowered it's head to my level. "Who are you?", the dinosaur asked. I stammered for words, "I.. uh.. I'm.." "It's alright there's no need to be scared.", the iguanodon said. I took a few deep breaths and I noticed it's eyes. They appear to be like yellow while my eyes are green.

"What's your name?", the dinosaur asked and I said, "D-Delaney. My name's Delaney." The dinosaur then said, "That's a pretty name, but I must ask what are you. Are you some kind of swimming dinosaur?" "No I'm a human.", I said and the moment I said it the dinosaur looked at me with amazement. "Did you say you're a human?" I stepped back and answered, "Yes." The dinosaur was in amazement and he said, "I thought the stories of humans are just legends." I was confused at first. How would a dinosaur like him know what a human is? Then I said, "Ok, I'm confused. First how do you know what humans are and second where am I?" The dinosaur told me that I'm in his home where the lemurs live and he said that he is looking for his friend Zini. "Do you want to come with me?", the dinosaur asked me eagerly.

"I don't know. I should find a way back home and my family would be worried about me.", I said shyly. The dinosaur pleaded, "Come on it'll be fun." I though of it over. If I don't go with him I would be wondering aimlessly. So I said, "I guess I could tag along." Then before I know it the dinosaur licked me. "My name's Aladar.", the dinosaur said. I said as I wiped the lick, "Nice to meet you Aladar." Then we searched for Zini and I looked over and saw a lemur talking to himself. I think it was him.

"Let's hope he gets a girl of his dreams for this courtship you speak of tonight.", I said and then we were on our way to the see this lemur called Yar.

"So before you saw me, you were playing with some kids?", I asked and Aladar answered, "Yes and I think Suri will like you, she hasn't made any new friends before." I just hope she will.


	3. Courtship Fun

By the time the sun set I told Aladar and Zini about my life and I was ending to the part where I was going to swim. "The last thing I remember was a bright flash of light, waking up and finding you guys. Then Aladar said that was a great story and then I asked how he knew about humans. He told me that his family told him about humans and they travel with their so called necklace to go anywhere. I gasped at this and looked at my necklace.

I knew that my necklace has powers, but I didn't know it could take me to anywhere I go like the time of the dinosaurs. Then we reached to Yar and Aladar said, "Come on guys. We don't wanna let them down." Yar then told the boys, "Go on now! Chest out! Chin up!" I giggled at this because I thought it would be funny and Yar saw me and said, "Who is this? A new friend of yours?" I said, "I'm Delaney and I'm a new friend to those two boys of yours."

Yar then said to Aladar, "Make them look good son." Aladar then replied, "Come on Yar, my charm and your brains no problem." He then chuckled and then while Aladar did his roar I just ran and giggled. It will be so fun. Then after Aladar took the boys to the trees to see the girls I noticed that Zini made a mistake. "Showoff.", I said in a whisper and then he came back as the boys started to climb to the trees and Aladar sat down. Then he said, "Suri I want you to meet a new friend of mine. This is Delaney, Delaney this is Suri." I smiled at her because she looks so cute. Then Suri and Yar did some noises while Aladar did his roar. Then Zini fell of and landed in the leaves, I giggled at this. Then I looked as Aladar helped him out of there and then I noticed that Zini didn't get a girl and I felt sorry for him. "Don't worry about Zini Delaney, he'll get a girl someday.", Pilo said to me and that was not what I was thinking. I noticed that Aladar is the only dinosaur on this island. I also felt sorry for him as if there is not one dinosaur that it his own kind.


	4. Asteroid Impact

Then I looked at the sky and I noticed some meteors falling from the sky and I got a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Yar sniffed the air and he noticed that something is wrong and I can feel it too. Then all of a sudden a giant meteor came down and landed in the ocean. I was shocked at this and then the ground began to explode from underneath and Pilo told her dad, "Come on! GO! Go! Come on!" He ran ahead and Pilo told me, "Run Delaney! Run and don't look back! Keep running!" I ran and ran as fast as I can and then I noticed that Aladar is running ahead of me with Suri, Pilo, Yar, and Zini and we ran until we came to the cliff of the ocean. I was shocked at this. Then we jumped into the ocean even though I can't see in the ocean. I was about to loose air when I felt something that caught me. It was Aladar.

We went to the surface for air and we searched for Pilo and the rest of her family. Then we reached the mainland and I gasped. It was ruined and there is fire all over the mainland. Aladar and I looked back at Aladar's home and all of a sudden I felt bad. I know what happened. Aladar's home is gone. Suri tried to call for the other lemurs while Aladar roared to help Suri, but it was no use. All of the lemurs are gone and I can feel tears coming down from my eyes. Aladar's home is destroyed and I checked and my stuff is not left on his home. I looked at Suri who is an urge of crying and Pilo and I tried to confront her. "Oh Suri. Easy. Easy.", Pilo said while I wiped some tears from my face.

I cried silently and Aladar nuzzled me. I looked up when I felt the nuzzle. "Aladar?", I asked and he said, "At least we are not lonely." I was confused. If I leave them they would be lonely. I still want to go home. Then I heard Aladar saying to his family, "Come on. We can't stay here." I knew he was right so we started our journey for a new home for Aladar and his family. I looked up at the sky and saw some birds flying. I knew I had to help him and his family.


	5. Meeting The Herd And Neera

We've been walking for hours and I felt my legs are aching from all the walking and I was about to fall when Aladar caught me with his snout. "Sorry I hate being weak.", I said to him and Aladar offered me a ride on his back. I got on his back and I tried to make the lemurs happy. Then Zini saw something which made me scared a bit. Aladar said that they should go see and Yar yelled out, "Leave it alone!" I whispered, "Not so loud, the thing might hear us." He said that it's scaring Suri and she said, "No it's not." Then "Aladar said, "Everyone just be quiet." Then we found the creature. Then I gasped.

I know what the creature is. It's a velociraptor, one of the carnivore dinosaurs that hunt in packs. We looked around and I think the rest of the raptors had us surrounded. One raptor came to us and showed it's teeth in front of us making us scared.

I got off of Aladar's back and threw some rocks at them. They knew that I'm a human and I realized that there's too many of them so we ran. Then I heard Pilo saying, "Aladar, Delaney they're stopping." We slowed down and I noticed that something has scared them and then a big figure knocked Aladar to the ground while I tried to stay away from the creatures and I heard a voice that yelled at Aladar, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" I almost tripped and then I heard another voice saying, "YOU HEARD KRON! MOVE IT!" I was scared and Aladar told me to stay close with him and then I looked up and saw that Aladar bumped into a female dinosaur that is his kind and she said, "Watch it." I got out of the way. Then I heard a bellow and I looked up and when the dust has settled we saw the herd and I was happy that we're not the only ones at all.

Then we heard the growling of raptors and we ran to the herd. Then I heard that they're resting for the night and I heard two dinosaurs talking and one is a brachiosaurus and the other is a styracosaurus. I heard the longneck saying to the styracosaurus, "Oh Eema I wish we were at your nesting grounds now." Aladar and I came to them and I said, "Excuse me." Then Eema got scared and then Aladar said, "Oh sorry about that it's just we overheard you talking and um..." I got confused when I saw an ankylosaurus and I had a feeling that it acted like a dog. "Well my word, look at Url. He doesn't warmly warm up to strangers so fast." Then the brachiosaurus sniffed the lemurs and then she sniffed me a bit. "I thought I would never live to see another human." Eema then said about the lemurs, "A good mud bath will clear those right up." Yar was like offended.

Aladar then introduced himself and his family while I said in a calm voice, "I'm Delaney." When Aladar said that we're all that's left the brachiosaurus felt sorry and said, "Oh my dear I'm so sorry." Eema said to us, "Baylene's the last of her kind. Finding stragglers all along the way." I gasped at this and said ,"I'm so sorry to hear it."Then Pilo said, "I heard you say something about nesting grounds." Eema explained that it's where the herd goes to have children. Then she turned to me and said, "As for you, I can tell that you're a human." "Yes how'd you know?", I asked with a surprise look. She told me that they are extraordinary creatures and Baylene said, "I thought that humans were just stories until I saw one today." Eema then said, "Who knows what we'll find." Then they told me about Kron the leader and they tired to keep up. I said, "Well that's not fair, he should definitely slow down for you two. Whoever this Kron is he'd never heard of never leave anyone behind." Then I saw three dinosaurs and one of them didn't dare to say excuse me. "What's his problem?", I asked myself and then I noticed that Aladar is going to talk to him so I slowly walked up to Aladar that is until I got caught by a brown dinosaur that is like this Kron creature and Kron spotted me. "I've seen creatures like you before and you must be one of those humans. What do they call you?", he asked and I said, "Uh I'm Delaney sir."

Aladar told him that I'm with him, but Kron said, "Bruotn I think she might be an enemy to us and you won't talk to her." I felt ashamed and then the female iguanodon said, "Don't listen to him. He does that to the newcomers and I know you're a human because I have heard stories about them too." Then she left. I think she seems nice. Eema told me to not look at Kron and Bruton in the eye. I also heard that the female dinosaur's name is Neera. I think it's a lovely name. Eema said when Aladar mentioned the raptors, "Well you just consider yourself lucky, that's all that's following us." I sighed and said, "Let's hope it remains that way."

When nightfall came I slept in a different side because I want to give Aladar and the others more space. Before I slept I thought that if I leave Aladar and his family they would be lonely. _I can't leave them like this, but still I want to go home_. That is what I thought. Then I went to sleep.


	6. A Long Journey in the Desert

I woke up before the sun came up and and waited for the sun to come up and when the sun came up I noticed the herd is moving to continue on. Then I noticed that Zini is heading to Aladar and the others who are still sleeping and I can tell that he is going to wake him up and I was right. After Zini woke Aladar up we checked that the herd is getting ready and then we heard Bruton saying to a tired iguanodon, "Rise and shine. Kron says everybody goes. Come on get up. On your feet." Zini then said something that he shouldn't say, "Huh the charm never stops around here." I told him to be quiet, but it was too late. Bruton heard him. "You say something?" Aladar then said that he didn't and then we kept on moving. Then we spotted Neera and Aladar said something about making a pressure on her and then Zini mentioned something called The Love Monkey. We got confused at what he is talking about and then he made some noises, that caught Neera's attention. Aladar just chuckled nervously while I said, "Um I can explain." Instead Neera called Aladar a jerk, but she didn't call me anything because she knows I'm a human. Then we heard a roar and we turned to see Bruton.

Then we gathered and I didn't look at him in the eye. I'll just show those two that I am not an enemy the herd. Then Bruton said that there is no water until we reach the other side and we have to keep up because if a predator catches you that means you're on your own. I know it will be a long walk and a hot one too. So we started out journey which is a long one and I get rides from Aladar and he doesn't mind at all. I slept on his back while the rest of the dinosaurs continued and by the time I woke up the sun was ready to rise. Then we noticed that Eema was on the ground and Aladar helped her get back on her feet. I then started to wonder what became of the velociraptors since the dead gallimimus slowed them down. Then I wondered what would it be like if I drink water from a real clear lake before the water cleaning was even created.

Then I can sense that something scary is going to pick up our trail, something bigger than a velociraptor. It could be a carnotaurus which is one of the carnivore dinosaurs. There might be two of them.


	7. Finding Water

We continued to walk on until one day I heard Kron and Bruton roaring and I can tell that we are near a lake and I was relived at this. My water bottles are almost low and I gotta fill them up with water again. This was like a way for me to prove to those dinosaurs that I am not an enemy to them, but I don't know how. When I reached the top I got shocked when I saw that the lake has no water and then I heard Kron saying to the herd, "The Nesting Grounds are only a few days away. Keep moving!" I can't believe this is happening! If the dinosaurs keep moving without water they'll die and I heard Neera talking to her brother, "Kron, we've never gone this long without water. If we keep going like this we'll loose half the herd."Kron said to that they'll save the half that deserves to live. I can't believe he said this and Neera was not liking this and then I noticed that Eema is dying of not having water and Aladar and I tried to help her and then we heard something that is coming from Baylene's foot and I was wondering if that if there could be water underneath. Aladar then said, "Baylene don't move." Then we heard a sound from underneath and Zini asked if we feel it and I said, "I sure do. Lift your foot Baylene." Then we started to dig a big hole and then when the hole was big enough I said, "Now press down." Then Baylene lowered her foot and then water came out! I was surprised at this and then I heard Zini saying, "Whoo! I always did like big girls." Aladar and I said, "Water." Then he roared and that got the herd's attention and Aladar said, "Water! Come on!"Neera was surprised and said, "They found water." I decided that Eema should drink since I think she needs it the most. Then I noticed that the others are drinking so I got some in my bottle and drank some.

Then I noticed Kron was coming, so did Aladar and I just put my head down. I think he was still thinking of me as an enemy, but he said to me, "I don't see any reason that you're an enemy to the herd, but you are to me." I gasped at he said that I'm not an enemy to the herd. Then he roared and took a drink and then Aladar and I saw the herd coming closer and we tired to slow them down, but it was no use. Then I saw that the dinosaurs are getting a drink and one of them ran into Eema so Aladar and I helped her, but I thought that I'll never get a drink at all because I'm thirsty so I left after helping Eema a little and then I sat in the sand. After all of this madness Aladar came to me and said, "I know you're thirsty so I'm going to get you some water." He dug a hole for me and pressed down. After that he left so he can rest. I got up and filled my water bottles and I took some handfuls of water.


	8. Carnotaurus are coming

I did rest for a while and then I heard Suri saying something in the cave so Aladar and I went to her and I saw that she was talking to something in the cave, "Come on. Come on out. No one's gonna hurt you." Then Aladar asked what was going on and Suri said that the little dinosaurs didn't have a single thing to drink and she adds saying she thinks they're scared of her and then when Aladar mentioned she is pretty scary she playfully growled and I giggled and said, "Come on over guys." The little iguanodons just backed away while Aladar said that Suri is just a hairball and I laughed at this because I thought it was funny. Then we lead the little iguanodons to get some water and Aladar showed them how to do it. I just watched them and I saw Neera coming to him so I didn't make a sound. Then a few minutes later I noticed that the herd is moving. Neera asked her brother what was going on and he said something about the carnotaurus and if they don't keep moving they'll catch up.

I gasped at what he said and I became more worried about Eema and Baylene because they're old and they can't keep up with the others. Then Aladar ran to the others and I yelled, "We have to leave right now!" I noticed that Aladar is already running, but Eema and Baylene are just too weak to hurry and so Aladar had to slow down. Then we started our journey a different way.

I tried to keep up with the others, but my feet are getting tired and Aladar noticed it so he offered a ride on his back again and then I heard thunder. I can tell a storm is coming. We tried to keep up with the herd and then I heard Eema saying she lost the herd and I got confused. Yar then said that sounded rude, "How can you loose an entire herd?" Then Eema was going to lay down and said if she was going to die, she would chose a spot and then we tried different ways to get her back on track and then Aladar said, "Ok I guess we'll just go on without her." I gasped at what he said and then after he told me to work with him then I think what he is doing. "Ok listen everyone. We're gonna pick a new guider, I know Eema's gonna be hard to replace." The others were knowing what is going on and Zini said that he'll be the guider, but Aladar said that he wants to watch Suri and she said, "Ok. Then Url can be the guide." I said, "Uh I don't know he may be a little qualified. Aladar what do you think?" He said, "We're going to need someone older, one that can handle life's little dilemmas." Then he picked Yar and he said, "Excellent choice." Then Eema got up to her feet and then we started our journey.


	9. The Cave

We walked for a long time and then I heard thunder and lighting striking and I know a storm is coming. All of a sudden we heard a roar which made me gasp a bit. I want to know what was it and I heard Baylene saying, "It came from up ahead." I don't want to know what it might be and Zini asked what would the worst thing that could be and I heard Suri asking if it was a carnotaurus and then Zini asked, "Ok what's the second worst thing that could be?" Baylene then asked if it was two of them and then they were about leave when I said, "Guys we don't know for sure. It could be the herd." So I was about to go see what it was when Aladar said to me, "Delaney you can't go alone so I will go with you to see what it was." I smiled and nodded my head while we went a little further to find out what was the sound coming from.

I gasped when I realized it was Bruton and Baylene said, "It appears we weren't the only ones left behind." I got a little closer and I realized that he is hurt. "What happened to him?", I asked and Eema noticed that the carnotaurus have done this and said that we should keep going and Pilo said, "We can't just leave him here." Eema said that we can if we move fast enough, but I didn't care about it. I want to help him. It will be the only way to prove to him that I am not an enemy to him at all. "Hey you don't look so good. Let us help you.", Aladar said as he and I went to him, but Bruton said, "Save your pity. I just need some rest. Now get away from me." I just don't get why he was so cruel to me in the first place. Then I saw Url with a stalagmite in his mouth and he showed us a cave and I smiled. We have shelter at last. As we were about to enter in Aladar said, "It's dark, but at least it's dry." I said, "I can't see in the dark because I don't have the ability to see in the dark." Then I heard Baylene said, "We appear to have a visitor." We looked and we saw that it was Bruton.

Aladar went to help him while I got myself settled and then I saw the two dinosaurs coming in the cave. Baylene asked, "May I remind you that he is one of them?" Aladar said that Bruton is one of us now. Then Aladar settled and Eema asked, "Who booked this trip anyway?" Aladar said that she'll be at the nesting grounds soon enough. Then Pilo and I went to Bruton with plants that can heal and Pilo told her about the plant and it will make him feel better. I said to him, "Now this might sting a little." Then I rubbed some on his wounds with Pilo and he groaned in pain a bit. Then he said to me, "Why are you doing this to me by trying to be friendly?" I said, "I was trying to prove to you that I'm not an enemy. I'm not to the herd, but I am to Kron." Then Bruton mentioned something about hope and Pilo said that hope has gotten us this far. Then he mentioned something about fate and Pilo asked, "What is your fate?" Bruton said, "To die here. It's the way things are." I said, "Only if you give up Bruton. It's your choice not your fate." Pilo nodded her head and said, "The plant will help."

Before I left Burton said, "Wait. I was wrong about you in the first place, you're not an enemy to me after all." Then I went back to my side and went to sleep.


	10. Carnotaurus Attack and Distract

I slept for awhile and then I woke up due to the sounds outside and I gasped at what I saw and then Aladar woke up and then what we saw was the carnotaurus and they are right outside. Bruton saw it too. Then I asked, "What will we do?" Then Bruton said that we should wake the others and then Aladar got the rest up and Url made a sound, but I closed his mouth so the carnivores don't hear us. Then I saw a rock coming down and I tried to stop it and then it rolled away from the cave and then the carnotaurus saw the rock and tried to find us.

Then lighting stroke and then those carnivores saw us! We ran for our lives and then I noticed that Bruton is going back to help Aladar who is being dragged by those carnivores and then I thought of helping.

Bruton then pushed one by the rock and then I tried to think of something and then I had an idea. The carnotaurus' skull is as hard as steel. If I can get it's attention I'll bet it can make a cave in. I grabbed a rock and threw it at the one that hit the rock pillar and it looked at me. "Hey Loser! Come and Get me you no good reptile!" The reptile came charging and then I led it to the other side and then a cave in started cause the carnivore got hit. I looked up and gasped. "Delaney!", I heard Aladar yeling and I made it out before the cave in buried those two carnotaurus. I sighed and Bruton said, "I couldn't help, but thank you for helping me out. I think you're not an enemy to me after all." I smiled and then Pilo came and she said, "You were really brave." Then we heard a roar and I can tell that the carnotaurus is still alive except for one. It got out and it noticed that it's dead. So it went away and it roared for the loss of it's partner.

I know that creature will not be happy. "Come on we gotta get going.", Bruton said and I knew what he meant. So we started our journey. I don't know what lies on the other side of the cave.


	11. The Nesting Grounds

While Kron was taking the others to the nesting grounds, Neera was begining to worry about me and the other dinosaurs. Back at the cave we continued walking for a long time and then we reached a dead end. Bruton got shocked at what he saw and then sighed of depression. Yar then asked, "What do we do now?" I thought of something and Aladar said, "I guess we should just go back." Bruton then said, "But it's all caved in. We can't get our way across." Then Zini sniffed the air.

Suri did too. Then the lemurs both dug some rocks out and we couldn't believe what we saw. We saw sunlight! Aladar then said, "Everybody stand back! We're outta here!" "Aladar wait!", I said ,but he didn't hear me. Then some more rocks came down and then it blocked the sunlight! I gasped at what happened and then Aladar and I yelled, "No!" We tried to get the rocks out of the way, but it was no use. Aladar then calmed down, but I didn't. Then Eema said that I should calm down and I knew she was right. I then remembered that hope has gotten us far. Pilo then said, "Aladar we'll go back." Then Aladar then said that we're not meant to survive. I gasped at what he said.

Baylene told him that he should not give up and then using strength she got the rocks along with some help. Then finally realizing what hope did, Aladar and I helped out and then the sunlight blocked my eyes.

When the dust cleared I cannot believe at what I am seeing. The Nesting Grounds. I said, "It's beautiful." Then I saw some birds flying and then I noticed that Zini and Baylene were going to a lake and Url went to the grass. Only me, Aladar, Eema, Bruton, Pilo, and Yar stayed behind. I was amazed by its beauty. "If only my family could see this.", I said to myself so the dinosaurs couldn't hear me.


	12. Getting to the Herd

Aladar then said, "I don't get it. Where's the herd?" I had a feeling of that too. "They'll get here. Soon enough.", Eema said as she walked up to the blocked path and Bruton said, "Oh no. This is not good at all." I asked, "What is that?" Eema then told me, "That is the way we used to get in here." I gasped at this. Then Bruton said, "The old way is blocked. I don't think the herd will make it." Then I said, "They'll never make it over that!" Then I started to head for the herd when I heard Aladar saying, "Delaney wait. You can't go alone and I'm going with you to make sure you're safe." Bruotn said, "I'll stay here because my wounds would get more worse if I go and I should warn you that Kron will not like this." I said, "I'll try to show him that I am not an enemy to him." Eema said that Kron will eat us alive and Aladar and I said, "Let him try." Then we made our way to find the herd before they get hurt. Bruton sighed and he became worried for me and Aladar.

Eema said, "Hope Kron's in a listening mood." Bruton then said, "He has to. The herd is now at stake. I just hope Delaney and Aladar find him and warn him." We tried to catch up to the herd and then when nightfall came I smelled something dead and I covered my nose because it smelled gross to me. Aladar and I looked to see a dead stygimoloch and I said, "Poor Bruton Kron has kept the herd going on and not stopping for a rest!" I knew he was trouble and I will try my best to prove to Kron that I am not a enemy to him. Then all of a sudden we heard a sound. It came from the survived carnotaurus and we had to hide so it won't find our scent. I started to get scared, but Aladar told me to be quiet. I then became quiet and then we went to a different direction to find the herd and then I felt tired and Aladar offered me a ride on his back for me to rest while we continued our journey to find Kron.

I know that we have to warn him and fast before something bad happens.


	13. The Fight

We reached the herd the next day and I noticed that Kron is leading them to climb over the rocks. Aladar shouted his name and I can tell Neera is happy to see me. "Get the herd out of here! A carnotaur is coming!", Aladar yelled at Kron, but he didn't listen and ordered the herd to keep moving and I said, "Stop! We've been to the valley! There's a safer way!" The herd was surprised and looked at Kron, but he refused to listen to us. Neera told her brother to listen to us and Aladar said, "Look, we gotta go now!" Kron demanded, "Go where? Straight to the Carnotaur?" I yelled, "If we hurry, we can get around him!" Aladar then said with a warning tone, "You can't get over those rocks! There's a sheer drop on the other side!" Now getting angry, he shoves the hatchlings to get them to start climbing. The little iguanodons cry as they nearly fell off the rock thanks to his rough shoving. That made me yell, "You're gonna kill the herd!" Tears started to come out of my eyes and Aladar yelled, "We know a way to the valley and everyone can make it! Now follow us!" Neera tried to stop Kron, but he knocks passed her and jumps down from the rocks and then he yelled, "THEY'RE STAYING WITH ME!" Looking back with a glare Aladar growled at him and turns his back to him and walks away while he said, "All right. Let's go!" I can tell this is not good.

Then Kron came charging toward us and then there was a fight. I couldn't bear to see it so I closed my eyes and then I felt my cheek being nuzzled. I looked up and saw that it was Neera and she felt sorry for not getting to know me more. I gasped when I saw Kron slashed at Aladar with sharp thumbspike and a bloody wound came. Neera then slams against Kron and she has enough of her brother and breathing deeply she turns and heads towards Aladar. She and I helped Aladar up as he weakly gets up. Then we all walked away with Neera besides us. Kron could not believe what has happened. Shocked and stunned, he wanted his sister to come back.

"NEERA!", Kron yelled and his yell echoed in the canyon, but she ignores him and continues on. Forcing Kron to watch his beloved sister go. As we walked away the herd began to follow us heading towards the other part to the nesting grounds. I can see that they are trusting Aladar as a new leader. As we walked I saw Neera beginning to rub her head against his lovingly. I can tell that she loves him. Then we were halted by a sudden roaring of a carnotaurus. I can sense that it followed our sent to the herd.

I have to save the herd and fast!


	14. The Final Carnotaurus Battle

I noticed that the carnotaurus is heading towards us and I heard Kron saying, "They led that monster right to us! This way!" I saw the herd going with Kron and Aladar said, "No! Don't move! If we scatter, he'll pick us off. Stand together!" I agreed with him and then that mighty carnivore came charging and then the herd and I heard Aladar roaring and then the rest of the dinosaurs including Neera are roaring and that made the carnotaurus back up a bit and I noticed that it is looking at Kron and started to charge! Neera and I noticed it and we had to help him and this could be my chance to show him that I am not an enemy. We ran to get to him and then Kron noticed it and then he realized he was trapped. Then I gasped when the carnotaurus and then I tried to help Neera and then I heard Kron saying something to me, "I now see that you are not an enemy to me anymore and I wish you the best of luck." Then he died. So I went back in helping Neera and then Aladar came to help with us.

Then Neera was knocked out so I decided to help her out a bit and then I saw Aladar trying to knock that carnivore down and then I noticed the rocks are falling and then the carnotaurus grabbed Aladar and it fell down. When Aladar got back to his feet, I looked down while Neera and Aladar looked down with me and then when the dust cleared, I gasped and noticed that it's dead, but that's not all that's dead, Neera noticed that her brother is not moving and the dinosaurs noticed that he is dead too. I hung my head down and then kneeled down while I sighed of sadness. Aladar and Neera nuzzled and then they looked at me and they nuzzled me back. I looked up and gasped. "Kron told me something before he died. He said that I am not an enemy to him anymore and he wished me the best of luck.", I said and then we started to head back to lead the herd the safer way to the Nesting Grounds.


	15. A New Family is born

We led the herd to the nesting grounds and then the herd was surprised and then Aladar said, "Welcome home." Then the dinosaurs roamed to the valley and then I sighed because the nesting grounds remind me of home. Bruton then saw us with and smiled, but then he got confused. "Where's Kron?", he asked and I told him that he died, but I told him the good news that he doesn't see me as an enemy any longer. I looked and I noticed that his wounds are healed. A few months later, Aladar and Neera made a nest of their own and I was there in the shade of the trees thinking of home. Then I looked at them and smiled. Then I heard Eema saying, "Mover over everbody. Brining in babies is what I do best." Yar then said, "I'd say it's been a few years since you've hatched an egg." Then he and Eema started laughing. "You're right, so let me practice on your head.", Eema said showing her glare which it turns out she didn't like the joke. Then Pilo said to us as she saw one of the eggs hatching, "Look! Somebody wants to meet you." I gasped at this. It's a sign that Aladar and Neera are going to become parents. When Pilo opened the egg we saw a baby iguanodon and I sighed.

After the son was born I saw Zini with a bunch of girls and I am glad that he'll get a girl someday. Then all of the dinosaurs roared. I sighed of disappointment and I am sure that my family would be worried and I don't know if I will ever see them again. Aladar and Bruton noticed my head down and they asked me what was wrong. "It's just that I want to go home, but I don't know how to and I don't know how I got here in the first place." Neera then said, "We'll find a way Delaney. We always have hope with us." Bruton then said, "You've helped us before and now it's our turn to help you." I smiled and said, "I owe you guys my thanks for helping me out and if I haven't distracted the carnotaurus Aladar would've been a meal to them." The dinosaurs smiled at my kind words. I continued, "I just want to say, thanks for being my friends." Then my necklace began to glow and then I gasped. I can go home now!

Before I left I said my goodbyes and then I said to Aladar, "Take care of them for me Aladar." Aladar told me he will and I said, "Goodbye." I stepped in the portal while I heard Neera saying, "Goodbye Delaney." After I stepped in the portal, I was home at last.


	16. Mother Nature's and Emma's Story

I looked around and I saw Mom and she asked, "Delaney what has gotten into you and why are you so dirty?" I looked down and I noticed that I had some dirt and grass stains on me. So I took a quick shower and put on my peacock shirt and jean shorts and my green necklace. I sighed. I miss my friends so much and the my good friend who is aged 21 Emma along with Mother Nature came and they know that I had a sad look on my face.

Then I asked, "Why didn't anyone tell me that my necklace has the power to teleport me to a different world?" Emma sighed. "I know what you are thinking and I didn't believe my father when he gave me a necklace just like yours." I was shocked about this and I asked, "You mean you were like me?" Emma nodded and told me that anyone who is a friend does the same thing like I did. I sighed and said, "I wish Emma would have told me sooner." Emma and Mother Nature know what I meant. Then I asked Emma, "Would you like to hear my adventure?" Emma said, "I would love to." Mother Nature said that she would listen.

I started telling her from the part where I met Aladar and his family to the meteor shower and when I got to part of the carnotaurus Emma gasped. "Did you say there were carnotaurus?" I said, "Yes, why did you ask?" Emma just said, "Just continue. I'll tell you once you're done." Wanting to know about the carnotaurus, I continued by telling them from the part of showing Kron that I'm not an enemy, the nesting grounds view, and getting to the herd, and the battle with the carnotaurus. "After that we led the herd to the nesting grounds, Aladar and Neera became a family and my necklace allowed me to come home.", I finished. Then I noticed Emma got a surprised look on her face.

"Emma?", I asked. Emma then said, "Delaney, you and your friends are going to be legends in that world." I asked why and Mother Nature said, "The carnotaurus has harmed that land for many years and most humans with their dinosaur partners tried to stop them, but until now they're unsuccessful." I asked, "How did you and Emma know?" Emma looked at me in the eye and said, "Because I saw that carnotaurus once." I gasped and Emma told me her story, "When I was a little older than you, my dinosaur partner which is a velociraptor saw one of the carnotaurus trying to kill any herbivore in the nesting grounds." I got my eyes open wide. One of the carnotaurus was in the nesting grounds before? "It was a terrible sight, but we hid while it ate. When my friend and I found out there is a second one, we decided to get to that creature and kill it once and for good, but my necklace stopped working for me.", Emma said and I felt sorry for her. I said to her, "I know how you feel." Emma just smiled and Mother Nature said that I will see my friends again, but only in my dream. Then Emma said, "Just promise me one thing. Never let anyone except for your brother know about the necklace's power." I promised and I had another question. "Emma, what kind of world is it? It can't be the past of this world for many reasons, so what is it?

Emma said, "I don't know, but I came up with a name that fits it well." I asked what kind and Emma smiled, "I called it, **The World Of Dinosaur.** " I was like surprised about it.


	17. A New Adventure is Waiting

I know that this is not the end for me and every night I dream of seeing my dinosaur friends again and I learned from Mother Nature that I will have more adventures from the different necklaces I would wear.

I dreamed of seeing them whenever I take a nap. I miss them, but they're still in my heart and memories.


	18. What Adventure I Will Have

I'm not sure what different adventure I will have, but one thing is certain, my new adventure will be unlike any other. I can only hope that in one way or another, my adventure will be remembered forever.


End file.
